


Allied Operations

by Gileonnen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Tweetfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen
Summary: A series of Mithrax/Shiro-4 microfics.
Relationships: Mithrax/Shiro-4 (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Startle

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me at [@gileonnen_again](https://twitter.com/gileonnen_again) to request fics of your own!

Mithrax is a new enemy, so Shiro takes time on him. Tracks his ship. Monitors his comm traffic.

Watches how he fights, an agile whirl of blades; how the force of his primary arm pulls the secondary arcing after it.

How he bows, gracious in victory.

His ardent eyes.

... Fuck.


	2. Sharp

Shiro-4, steel-forged, ungentle soldier, flips a blade end over end in the frozen darkness. Its edge is blackened so that it does not shine.

Questions lie untongued in Misraaks's mouth. _What are we now, old enemy?_

Shiro-4 watches the skies, and Misraaks watches him watching.


	3. Compromise

"I'm not working with the Fallen," says Shiro.

"We don't have a choice," says Zavala. "This Mithrax has proved a reliable ally. He's our best shot."

Mithrax holds Shiro's gaze. His eyes are cool, arresting.

"Fine," sighs Shiro. "But please keep Lord Saladin off tactical."


	4. Guide

The mission is fucked in the first minute--an EMP scrambles Shiro's Ghost, then a Spider Tank takes out his Sparrow. He's on unfamiliar territory, low on ammo. It should be the end.

But the Fallen captain coming out of the woods wears a Vanguard insignia, and he dares to hope.


	5. Duty

Mithrax sweeps into the Iron Temple with an entourage of Guardians--"We're his fireteam," the Warlock says pointedly, when Shiro tilts his head at the sight. "Don't get any ideas."

He knows of Mithrax by reputation. Built a target profile on him once, to pass the time.

He expects the escort, the shining golden armor, the courteous bow that Mithrax makes to him and Saladin. He expects a prepared speech about shared duty to the Great Machine.

He doesn't expect the halting poetry of Mithrax's words, or the way it makes his processors heat.


	6. Dawning

Shiro leans over the rail at his post in the Iron Temple, watching the clouds roll. He hears the shimmer of transmat and turns, expecting the Lady Guardian.

Instead, he sees a towering Fallen captain. His hand's on his gun before he registers Mithrax's helmet and relaxes.

"Could've shot you," he says. Mithrax only clicks his mandibles and hands Shiro a twine-wrapped package.

Inside is a box of shortbread cookies, iced and dusted with lemon. "It is the Time of Rising Light," says Mithrax hopefully.

Shiro can't help grinning. "It sure is."


	7. Name

"What do your people call me?" asks Shiro-4, eye pressed to scope, body relaxed.

He expects an honor-name--a warning-name, whispered through eggshells to fright the unhatched. The Lifetaker; the Wolfwrecker; Baron of Sorrows.

Mithrax mumbles, "What is the little yellow bird--?"


	8. Machinery

The Fallen Captain goes down in a puff of ether. Shiro reloads, then jumps down from his perch--might be some engrams on him. Some glimmer, at least. Still, never pays to drop his guard. Where there's a Captain, there's probably a few dozen Dregs lying in wait.

The circle of light draws him up short. "Whose Ghost are you?"

The Ghost spins its points, agitated. In Eliksni--High Wolves--she says, "He is Misraakskel, of House Light. We serve the Great Machine."

As Kell Misraaks blinks awake, a cold feeling settles in Shiro's gut.


	9. Unmasked

Shiro hauls Mithrax onto his Sparrow, cursing himself all the way--but with ether bleeding from the gash in Mithrax's helmet, he can't leave him behind.

Five klicks away, he stows the Sparrow and pulls Mithrax's facemask free.

It's a strange relief to find a smile beneath.


	10. Trust

Shiro-4 revives on the floor of a skiff, a Fallen Captain hunched over him.

"You fail," the Captain says. Careful, like he's thinking it over.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"Together, we fail-mend?"

If he's asking for trust, Shiro doesn't plan on giving it. "Sure."


End file.
